


New Problem

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Free!
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know if it was a problem, but, well, sex had never really interested Rei.  It was like a book that everyone else had read, but somehow eluded him when he visited the library.  Young men and women alike talked about it, talked about thinking about it, talked about doing it – everyone but him.</p><p>And then he met Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon the fuck out of Rei being demisexual.
> 
> So this is his first experience with any sort of wanted arousal.
> 
> I really didn't have anyone beta this OTL, I was just finally fed up with not posting it.

This was a new problem.  
  
He didn’t know if it was a _problem_ , but, well, sex had never really interested Rei.  
  
It was like a book that everyone else had read, but somehow eluded him when he visited the library. Young men and women alike talked about it, talked about thinking about it, talked about doing it – everyone but him.  
  
For a little while he thought something was wrong. He would try to see past beauty and tap into sexual desire, but it never really hit home. He read erotica, watched visual pornography, but nothing ever ‘did it.’ He wasn’t like everyone else. Eventually, though, he found what he experienced was not abnormal, in so many words, and the theory was sound. He realized that sex was never going to be a part of his life, and it was relieving to come to that revelation.  
  
And then he met Nagisa.  
  
He was obnoxious at first – that whiny voice begging him to join the swim team, forcing him into a not-so-beautiful swimsuit, nearly drowning because of him. But something about his adorable eagerness drew Rei in. Now, Rei found that he spent nearly all of his time with Nagisa. They had sleepovers together, always went home from practice together, movie nights, dinners – name it and Nagisa and Rei did it as a pair. All of that time added up to be a lot of time, a lot of time in which Rei began to feel a tightening in his chest when Nagisa would smile at him, accompanied by a blush in his cheeks and a flutter in his stomach. He began to catch his thoughts wandering to Nagisa’s smile, his jokes, and his overreaction to everything. He had developed a bond with Nagisa that he had never shared with another person, and he was pretty sure he was in love.  
  
As the heat of the shower enveloped him, he wondered if that love was the reason he was facing a problem he had never had before.  
  
“Aa-aah!” he choked, gripping himself with loose fingers. He tried to pull his hand from the wall to cover his mouth – it would not do to have his parents hear him – but found that he couldn’t keep his balance without it. His knees buckled, and before he could hurt himself, he let out a whine of frustration and resolved to sit down.  
  
He had been struggling with the idea for a while. Ever since Nagisa hid a hard on after swim practice one day, his cheeks lighting up with embarrassment, Rei found himself unable to stop thinking about it. Rei wasn’t a sexual being, but Nagisa was going to make him one. For the past two weeks, he would feel himself harden in the night beneath his blanket, but he would step into the cold shower and will it down. The research began the night of the incident, and only now, beneath the spray of his shower, did Rei feel that it was time.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he wrapped his hand around his erection, legs falling limp against the side of the tub. Nagisa’s overheated face after a hard swim flashed in front of his eyes, and he groaned into the back of his hand. A shiver ran through him. He wondered for years what it was like – the fever temperatures splotching his body, muscles tensing involuntarily, the loss of control and breathing – and knew that without Nagisa, he probably would never know.  
  
He came up to the top with a natural twist, lip between his teeth. It was Nagisa’s soft hand pulling on his dick, Nagisa’s high voice whispering in his ear to keep going. His jaw slack, Rei let out a moan that vibrated through his hand. He pinched his eyes closed, watching the stars sparkle across his vision as he felt his testicles tighten. _C’mon, Rei, you can do it,_ whispered Nagisa’s voice in his ear. His breaths come short and fast, his hand working faster, his legs cramping he’s tensing them so hard. Finally, the white explodes behind his eyes and he comes, letting one harsh breath out.  
  
He laid still for a moment, letting the cooling water from the shower wash away the mess he’s made on himself. As the adrenaline fades from his system, he feels the exhaustion deep within his muscles, but somehow it’s the best feeling in the world. He leaves the shower and readies himself for bed, picking up his phone on the way. Before he can lay his head down on the pillow, there’s one last thing he needs to do before he falls asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Nagisa groans and rolls over, the bright chirp of a text waking him from sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his lip, he squints into the phone screen.  
  
“What the…” he mutters, swiping the screen up that said _Text from Rei-chan_. It takes a moment for his eyes to focus.  
  
 _I love you._ reads the screen, sent at 23:09. Nagisa smiles lazily and types out his reply, falling back into slumber with his phone still in hand.  
  
 _I love you, too._


End file.
